


Diffractions

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a theory stating that, each time we make a choice, a new alternate universe is created. (Gen or very light het.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for rosie_spleen’s Bleeding Cuticles Challenge at Live Journal.

“There is a theory stating that, each time we make a choice, a new alternate universe is created,” Uhura started, her elbow leaning on the arm of the Captain’s chair, her chin resting on her closed fist, and her eyes firmly holding Mr. Spock’s.

It was late, they were alone on the bridge, and all systems were fully operational. He could grant her a short break and take one himself.

“I’m aware of said theory,” he acknowledged and waited for the punch line. Lieutenant Uhura’s track record indicated that there was a 89,50% chance of punch line. She was a woman with many skills, handsome features, and a sharp tongue.

“What if in one of those universes, you and I were... closer?”

He could have pretended that he didn’t know what she was meaning, but even white lies weren’t very Vulcan. She cocked her head. He arched an eyebrow. She smiled as though she had won a bet made with herself.

“I am your commanding officer. That would be highly inappropriate, Lieutenant.”

His eyes were steady and his voice stern, but it didn’t impress her in the slightest. It never did when she was in this kind of mood; it only served to fuel her banter a bit more. Logic suggested that he tried another approach, but he still had to come up with a better one than reminding Starfleet regulations to her.

She was flirting with him. She did, sometimes, usually during rec hours or long, boring – her words, not his – night shifts like tonight. There again, he could have pretend he didn’t understand why she did that since it was bound to remain unsuccessful, but Vulcans didn’t _pretend_.

She spun on her heels and sauntered to the upper bridge.

“But what a kick!” she said, sitting in her chair and putting her earpiece in place. “Imagine that, out there, someone, at some point, has made that choice?”

* *


End file.
